I Love Exams
by animetheyaoidrug
Summary: The yearly test for misters and weapons is today and Soul really didn't want to have to be stuck next to his lover for sixty mintues without talking, so he comes out with a genius plan. Will he be able to carry it out or will Professor Stein stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this just randomly came into my head, so it starts off kinda slow, but in the next few chapters, things are going to get realy excited!Shout out to Butterfly Ningia 14, for being my only reviewer on the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading this took me about an hour and a half to write, Im just to lazy to upload review, thank you.

* * *

Soul woke up tired and head throbbing, like a construction worker used a jack hammer on it all night. He sat up and realized that he wore his cloths to sleep, and quickly changed into a new pair for the new day. Soul was thinking about just not going to the academy today from his hangover last night, when Maka yelled something that reminded him why he couldn't today.

"Soul get you're lazy ass out of bed we need to get to school early today so we don't miss the super special written exams for misters and weapons."

Soul always hated that test, because he never passed and his partner always got a perfect score, not to mention it was whole hour where he had to sit right next to his lover and not be able to interact with him. This test was not cool!

"Soul hurry up!"

"I'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch"

"Don't talk about my under where,'

Soul put on his shoes and headed out of his room, down the stairs, and turned right to the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw Maka standing with her backpack in hand and eating a bagel.

"Where's my breakfast?"

"Right next to you."

Soul looked to his left and realized there was a brown bag sitting on the table. He opened the bag to reveal an identical bagel that Maka was consuming. He picked up the bagel and gulped it down in one bite like he often did with souls.

"How can you even do that" Maka asked

"I like the way they go down my throat.", and with that Soul; grabbed his backpack and he went outside with Maka to his bike. They both jumped on and drove to the academy.

When the two finally arrived at school Maka realized that they were five minutes late and dashed like lighting to Professor Stein's classroom, while dragging Soul like a body bag with her. They barged into the classroom just to see black Star bloody and beaten up on the chock board, and Professor Stein talking to the rest of the students. Stein looked at the two with relived face.

"I'm glad you tow are hear for the test, if not you would have had to take the makeup on the weekend and I hate being here on a Saturday just as much as you. You should already know the rules so I'm not going to explain them to you, just don't try to steal they test answers from me late at night after failing three previous year, like a certain assassin."

**(SOUL'S POV) **

Me and Maka walked to our seats and watched as Black Star gave us a wave hello and a goofy smile. _Sometimes that guy can be the biggest idiot in our whole group. _The first thing I looked for was the person, who sat to the left of me, but they weren't there, Kid wasn't in school today. I look around me and saw that Liz and Patty were both here today, and I was about to ask them about kid when professor Stein just happened to be looking my way and threw a scalpel at me! _Holy shit!_

"No talking" was the only thing he said. I sighed heavily hoping that just maybe Kid would walk through that door and I could see his sexy body, but as luck would have it I was kid open the door walk into the room casually and stop in front of Professor Stein. Professor Stein gave him the same lecture that he gave me and Maka and directed him to his seat next to me. Kid walked up the stairs passed my seat, but just before he was about to sit down I pinched his left ass check causing him to jump up frightened, face growing pink. He gave me one of those "Do that again and you won't get any sex for a whole week" looks, but I just brushed it off.

When Kid sat down I took some time to admire his lean body, and golden eyes, I was admiring them so much I didn't even notice that the test was already passed out and began. I grabbed my pencil and frantically started my test.

_I need to get at least a c- on this test or I won't be able to become a two start mister like me and Maka planned, or at least that's what Sid said to us yesterday. _

I decided my plan for the test was to read all the questions, then find the easy ones and just answer those, there was only one big problem with that….. I didn't know the answer to any of them! Eventually I started circling random answers and just skipping the open ended questions, thinking that I should get one-fourth of them right at most. This stratagem allowed me to complete the test in only thirty minutes. I told Stein I was done and all he did was give me the most surprised look ever and tell me to just read a book. Everyone was looking at me even the weird kid with circular glasses who always finished his test first.

The rest of the time was pretty boring, I just stared at Kid the whole time, even thought all he was doing was trying to write his name perfectly, and it was kindda cute. Eventually I got board and decided to rip a piece of paper out of my book and write a note to kid.

**(KID'S POV) **

I couldn't believe that Soul finished his test so quickly and for a second I actually thought he studied for it, but then quickly dismissed that idea realizing that probably just guessed on all the multiple choice. This test was extremely difficult seeing as I couldn't even write my name perfectly, like the filthy trash that you leave on the side walk. Suddenly while I was working on the "K" in my name a piece of paper that looked to be ripped from another test landed on by my seat, I look in the direction it came from and I saw Soul pointing at the paper motioning for me to pick it up. I did as he requested and picked up the paper and smoothed out the wrinkles. I looked at the paper and began to read

"_Hey Kid this test is boring, wanna skip it?"_I picked up my pencil and started to write a reply to him under his message.

"_Yea I would but they say that they don't let anyone leave even if you already finished." _I crumpled up the paper again and chucked towards Soul, and I saw him pick it up.

After I finally finished my "K" I started my work in the "I", but then suddenly a felt a body hovering over me casting a shadow on my test. I look over my shoulder to see soul floating over me, and then the next thing I knew I see his hand come down and hit mine causing the eraser on my pencil to hit my test and rip the paper. It was too much for my I couldn't take it, all my hard work gone to waste right before my eyes, leaving a destroyed imperfect and asymmetrical test! The blood started to gush out of my nose and then my eyes and i just colapssed on the floor.

**(SOUL'S POV) **

I saw Kid hit the ground bleeding, and knew the first part of my plan was complete, but there was still the second and most important part left. I looked towards Professor Stein.

"Yo Stein can I take kid to the medical room, it seems that he's going to bleed to death?" I asked

"Yes, Soul do whatever you want I really don't give a damn" He replied

_Wow I didn't think Stein was so carefree I thought he would have asked me to just sit down or demand an explanation, but there was one of that. The weirdest part was that I thought I saw Stein glance up from his work just when I stood up and hit Kid. _

"Soul are you just going to stand there and think to yourself, or are you going to help Kid? "Stein asked

"wha.. oh… sorry my bad."

I looked around and saw everyone staring at me especially Maka who gave me a suspicious look. I just figured they were wondering about how Stein answered me. I picked of kid bridal style and walked down the steps and out the classroom, Stein giving my a big evil looking grin the whole time. Kid's body felt so warm and enjoyable to hold that I almost walked into wall on my way to the nurse. The final step in my plan was coming to a close.

I walked into the nurse's office and saw that no one was inside, which didn't surprise me at all seeing as Medusa left the school and they haven't found a replacement yet. I laid kid down and the bed and waited for him to become conscious again. The whole time I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful pale porcelain colored, his sexy slim body, and dark stripped hair that he just wanted to feel so deeply.

* * *

There it is the next chapter might come out on friday if i have some good review it help me write and keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I soooooooo sorry, I know that this chapter might seem crapy, but that beacuse it is.I didn't right the flash back very well and I sorta made the stroy harder to 's not trrible, but I could have done much better.I still think it's worthy of reviews YOU to everyone who revied the last chapter, they ment alot to me! I hope yostill enjoy reading it still!

* * *

Soul sat down on the red swivel chair that was in the nurse's office and laid kid down on the soft bed. Usually it took Kid about thirty minutes to wake up, so Soul knew he had some time to kill. He started thinking about the memory of when he and kid first realized there felling for each other, it could have gone better.

* * *

_Soul and Maka had just returned from there assignment in Europe and it looked like it was an epic failure from the look on Maka's face. Kid knew better than to ask Maka what happened on their assignment, so he went to visit Soul in the infirmary. Kid knew that Soul was almost killed on the assignment so he originally visited him the first day they came back, but Soul was still knocked out from the surgery that Medusa gave him and there was no point in talking to a person who wasn't going to talk back. When kid got to the infirmary the next day he saw Soul(awake) and Maka talking. Soul was lying in bed with a painful look on his face and Maka was just standing next to his bed with a very poignant expression. Kid walked in the room, they both looked in his direction with forced fake smiles, trying to make the atmosphere less gloomy. _

"_Hey kid I was just about to go would you mind staying with Soul awhile and talk to him, I need to do something important." Maka said to me with a very monotone voice while she started to exit the room. _

"_Yea not problem Maka I can do anything that helps." _

"_Thank you." _

_Kid then moved further into the room and stood where Maka previously did. He stared at Soul who seemed to in a lot of pain ,even with his forced cool guy act. Seeing Soul so…..weak? made Kid feel weird, seeing as Kid always thought of Soul as the guy who was always cool calm and collected._

"_Hey dude are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to say something?" Soul asked jokingly. _

"_Sorry." Was my only reply and I started to feel uncomfortable. I couldn't believe that Soul could sound so friendly and warm even though he just almost died. _

"_Dude it's not cool to dwell on the past, so you shouldn't either. What happened, happened, no need to be stuck thinking about it. I'm ok and so is Maka , isn't that the only thing that matters,?" Soul told me with a reassured look in his eyes. _

"_But Soul you're not ok!, you're in a lot of pain and I don't want to see you like this, I…." Kid couldn't finish his sentence because of the tears that were starting to run down his face. Soul then closed his eyes tightly trying to find the right words to say._

"_Kid I…" _

_Suddenly Soul's words were muffled from something covering his mouth, it wasn't a hand, no it was softer and gentler, like something you don't want to have leave you. Soul still didn't know what was on his lips, but they felt so good that he just let them stay there and when they started moving he moved his lips along with them in a pattern. After awhile of this, whatever was on Soul's lips drew back, Soul opened his eyes to see a shocked Kid holding his mouth, while wearing an obvious blush. _

"_Soul I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me, I think I should leave." _

_Kid started to move away from the bed when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He looked back to see Soul grabbing onto the fabric of his cloths very strongly. Soul picked up his head, so that his ruby red eyes met with Kid's golden ones. Then something like whisper came outside of Soul's mouth. _

"_I love you" _

_Kid felt his body get tugged very powerfully to the into the air, then the next thing he knew he was in the same bed as Soul , who was straddling him Soul used Kid's surprised character to lock lips with him. Although Soul was wincing from the pain, he continued the kiss until he felt his lungs chocking, and parted with Kid. _

"_Well that was unusual." came a mysterious voice from the door way. _

_Kid and Soul both looked in the unknown speaker's direction to see professor stein standing at the door turning the knob on his head. _

_Soul and Kid both tried to explain to the professor that what he saw was only a misunderstanding, but he was too keen to fall for it and knew what he saw. Both teens begged Professor Stein to keep what happened between the three of a secret, and he agreed. The only think he asked was for the teens not to make out on the nurses bed, while Soul was recovering. _

_After that incident occurred Soul and Kid kept their relationship a secret and didn't tell anyone. After some time there relationship grew and grew , and eventually it became more intimate. That's how they ended up where they are now. _

* * *

Soul was deep in thought, when he heard a quite noise that brought him back to reality. He looked in the sounds direction and saw Kid struggling to sit up. Soul walked towards Kid and propped his body up so he could sit up easier.

"Hey Soul where am I?, all I remember is that I was working on my test and then you made me destroy the perfection of my name." Kid asked.

"Sorry about that I just wanted an excuse to be able to leave class, and that was the only way I thought of." Soul replied.

"The only way, or the first way? There's one thing I don't understand, why didn't Professor Stein stop you from leaving the classroom or at least yell at you a little for ruining my test?"

"I don't know he just told me that he didn't give a damn, and just let me take you to the nurse."

"That doesn't sound like something Stein would do."

Kid was now able to stand up and move, and was heading out the door.

"Kid Wait, where are you going you're not well enough yet!"

"I'm going back to class, you don't need to worry about my shinigami body doesn't work in the normal human way."

Soul darted to where Kid was and grabbed his shoulder forcing his body to one eighty and face him.

"What is it Soul, do you want something?" Kid asked.

"There was one other reason I brought you here." Soul replied.

Kid didn't have time to respond, because as soon as the words escape Soul's moth, kid found himself lying back on the nurse's bed, with Soul positioned on top of him. Kid started to struggle at first not knowing what was really going on, but soon relaxed as he felt Soul's fingers brush softly through his jet black hair. A devilish smile that was not normally shown appeared on Soul's face and it sent shivers down Kid's spine, but also caused a lump to appear near Kid's pants zipper.

Soul lowered his head to Kid ear and whispered something into it.

"It's been almost a whole week since last time, just relax and enjoy."

* * *

Thats it, I know that my chapters are short, but I will tell you now that the next one will be longer and my best 's going to be a nice lemmon and some very interesting events! I will most likly write it today, tomorrow, and Monday, so expect it on review, they are the only thing that keep my writing spirit alive and healthy, that and my love for yoai!


End file.
